


New Hope

by hopelofan



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Bold and the Beautiful - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Web Series, my way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelofan/pseuds/hopelofan
Summary: A Bold and Beautiful web series.





	New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> My story picks up directly following the 6/8/2018 episode of the show. It will have some crossovers from The Young and the Restless in it at some point.

**Episode 1**  
  
Hope's tears had long since dried. She didn't think she had a single one left in her body to cry. Curled up in the window seat at her mother's house, slender legs tucked beneath her, she rested her face against the cool glass pane as she stared out at the glistening waters of the grand swimming pool in the backyard. The water had taken on a dizzying quality that hypnotized her formerly vacant stare. She could remember so many afternoons spent poolside with Liam, splashing in the shallow end, riding on his back in the deep end, kissing as they bobbed in the cool water, enjoying a moonlight swim. Why was it that everywhere she looked, there was a memory of Liam somewhere? He was _everywhere._ He was inescapable... He was Liam. She loved him. She always would love him. Letting go of him now ... It seemed impossible... Even if it was the right thing to do. She knew he belonged with his daughter; she knew he belonged at the beach house with Kelly... and Steffy.  
  
"Hope, sweetheart," she heard her mother's voice behind her. Brooke's warm hand came to rest on her shoulder. She waved a steaming cup of tea under Hope's nostrils. "Have some tea and honey. It will make you feel better. Everything feels better after a hot cup of tea."  
  
Hope sighed softly and turned to look at her mother, noticing the earnest expression on Brooke's pretty face. "Is that written down somewhere?" She said, a tiny smile tweaking her lips. It was a tired smile, a very hesitant smile, but it was still a smile. _Fake it until you make it._  
  
"Yes. Listen to your mother," Brooke said. "Have I ever led you astray before?" She cocked her blonde head to the side. "Well, don't answer that."  
  
Hope shook her head. "No, no, you're right. You've been amazing through all of this...supporting me ... cheering me on... standing by my side ... You're my best friend, Mom, and I want you to know how much I've appreciated everything you've done for me... I love you so much."  
  
Brooke smiled, her eyes dewy. "I love you too, Hope. I want what's best for you, always."  
  
"I know you do, and it means so much... It means everything actually. Truly, it does." Hope reached for the mug, curling her tiny fingers around the warm ceramic, feeling the slightly rough texture underneath the pads of her digits. She took a sip as Brooke watched her expectantly. "Mmmm," she said dutifully.  
  
"I know it's not a cure-all, of course it can't be, but it's a start," Brooke said. She thumbed Hope's soft, alabaster cheek. "Should we do something fun together today? How about we put some serious dents into our credit cards and enjoy some retail therapy?"  
  
Hope shook her head. "As much as I appreciate the idea, I actually think I should head into the office."  
  
"Hope... You need time - After what you've been through... I mean, you're so strong; one of the strongest young women I know, but you need time to heal. Hope for the Future can and will wait."  
  
"I need to focus on something, Mom, anything besides this ... ache. This huge, gnawing ache in my chest, you know."  
  
"But burying yourself in your work... Hiding in your office ... You have to go out there and try to live again, Hope, even as hard as it is. I know you wanted to be with Liam. You should have been with him. You two belong together, but-"  
  
Hope set her mug down on the coffee table and held up her hand. "Please, Mom, please don't. Don't say things like that anymore. Yes, I love Liam. Yes, I will always love Liam with all of my ... shattered heart but ... Things ... They didn't work out ... They can't be. He's where he needs to be, alright? The sooner you can accept that; the sooner I can. And I will move on sometime. Maybe it won't be the same as it was with Liam, but I can try... Just not yet. Not today, maybe not tomorrow... But someday. For now, I need Hope for the Future. I need my work. I need a purpose ... And I need you. I need my family."  
  
A single tear slid down Brooke's cheek and she gently dabbed it away. "Oh honey, you have me. You have me forever." She leaned over and hugged Hope tightly. Hope returned the embrace and they just sat there holding each other for a long time. Even though she was all grown up now, Hope needed her mother in that moment. She needed the closeness and comfort only a maternal figure could provide.  
  
They eventually disentangled and Brooke smoothed her fingers through Hope's long, silken hair. "Is there anything else I can do for you right now?" she asked.  
  
"No, Mom, you've already done it. Thank you."  
  
"Of course. That's what Moms are for."  
  
Hope reached for her tea, taking a few more sips to appease a watchful Brooke, and then she rose to her feet. "I should get going," she said.  
  
"Alright," Brooke said. "Call me if you need anything."  
  
"I will," Hope promised. "Goodbye." She picked up her purse and slipped it over her bare shoulder. She moved slowly to the door and slipped out of the house. Once the door was firmly shut, she leaned against the solid oak frame trying to catch a breath that suddenly wasn't forthcoming. She wanted to be alright. She _needed_ to be alright. She told her mom that in time she would be ... But what if she was lying to Brooke; what if she was lying to herself, most of all?  
  
Xoxox  
  
Hope sequestered herself in her office soon after arriving at Forrester Creations. She had planned to go right to work with Thorne and the models but she couldn't bring herself to face anyone else. Not after she walked in the door and immediately a slew of staffers offered her looks full of pity. Word had traveled fast. They all knew. Of course they knew she and Liam were over.  
  
She just needed a moment to collect her thoughts and her courage and then she would head downstairs. She sunk into her chair. Her eyes immediately strayed to the photograph of herself and Liam on the solid mahogany desk -- a photo taken in happier times; during their wedding trip to Italy. She instinctively reached for the gilt frame and traced his stubbly cheek with her fingers. "Liam," she whispered. "Oh, Liam, someday ... Someday this isn't going to hurt so much. Someday I'll be able to let you go. At least I hope so."  
  
There was suddenly a knock on the door, soft, but persistent. It drew her from her thoughts and she looked at the picture once more before easing open the desk drawer and slipping it inside. She closed the drawer and in as steady a voice as she could manage, she called out, "Come in." She was almost expecting it to be Liam. A little flicker of hope danced in her chest, but was quickly extinguished when she saw who had pushed back the door.  
  
 _"Wyatt,"_ she said simply.  
  
"Hope," Wyatt returned, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, running a hand through his messy, bedhead hair. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" He dropped his hands to his sides. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to talk ... If you're pissed ... I did break up your wedding after all, but-"  
  
Hope sighed and sunk deeper into the thick cushioning of her leather chair. She didn't know how she felt honestly. She wasn't angry at Wyatt, not exactly. Sure, his timing had been exceptionally crappy, but it was Bill... Bill again who manipulated everything and everyone to get his way. That's who she was really angry at.  
  
"For what it's worth, I am truly sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt," Wyatt spoke when she still said nothing, unable to find the right words to absolve him. "But I couldn't not say something. I didn't want Steffy to be hurt anymore by my father's lies either... More than that... I didn't want my niece to pay the price..."  
  
Hope nodded slowly. "I ... I think I get it," she whispered. "I mean, yes, your timing was tragic, but the truth had to come out sometime and I guess I am glad it did... Before Liam and I could..." She splayed her tiny, ivory hands. "Finalize everything."  
  
Wyatt stared at her. "You're handling this with a lot of grace, Hope... A lot of class and humility ... I don't think I could do the same thing in your shoes ... In fact, I know I couldn't."  
  
Hope shifted in her chair. "I don't know about any of that..."  
  
"No, it's true. Not that I'm surprised. You're a good person, Hope... You always have been... I know it can't be easy... But you're doing the right thing."  
  
 _Am I?_ Hope wondered inwardly. _Then why does it hurt so damn much?_  
  
"I know how much you love Liam though." He looked anywhere at her for a moment. "God knows I do."  
  
She looked at Wyatt under her eyelashes. "I do," she admitted. She hadn't said it to hurt him. It was just the truth. "But ... That's - that's over now. Kelly... Her family being together... That's all that matters."  
  
"She's beautiful," Wyatt said softly, finally returning Hope's gaze. "Kelly, I mean."  
  
"With those genes, how could she not be?" Hope whispered. "How is she? How is Steffy?"  
  
"They're both doing great. The doctor gave them both a clean bill of health and Steffy has already sent me like, five hundred pictures and videos of Kelly.... Want to see a few?"  
  
Hope swallowed hard over the sudden lump sitting heavy in her throat. "Yes, sure," she said. She stood and moved over to Wyatt. They stood close together as Wyatt pulled his cell from the pocket of his denim jeans and shared photo after photo of the most beautiful, precious baby Hope could ever imagine.  
  
"She's... She's perfect," Hope said, her voice sounding thick and hoarse to her own ears. "She's got... Liam's nose. And his little mouth... And Steffy's... everything else."  
  
"Yep," Wyatt said, the proud uncle. He smiled as he kept scrolling. "But the pictures... The videos... They don't ... They don't do this little princess justice." He turned to look at her. "Hope, you should meet her. You should meet Kelly."  
  
Hope looked up at Wyatt. Her eyes locked on his and her mouth gaped open a little ways. "Oh ... Oh no. Not... No. I mean, not yet. Liam and Steffy... They need this bonding time with their little girl. They don't need me to just show up and -"  
  
"Hope, stop... I think it would mean the world to them if you would come and meet their daughter. I know it's probably going to be difficult ... That it's a lot to ask but-"  
  
Hope nodded slowly. "It is," she admitted. Because that was - that was her dream. That was the dream she had shared with Liam and while she wouldn't begrudge Steffy a moment with her long wished for child, it would still be incredibly difficult to watch Steffy have what Hope never would now. Wyatt ... Did he understand truly how difficult this request was?  
  
"I'll go with you," Wyatt said gently. "I just think ... I don't know... Maybe I'm out of line here ... And please tell me if I am ... But I feel this will be good for all of you... Like -"  
  
"Closure?"  
  
"No... Maybe a new beginning..."  
  
Hope rubbed her hands together anxiously. She finally nodded. "Well, when you put it that way ... I guess I can't say no," she said. Because she needed a new beginning. She needed it so desperately.  
  
XOXOXO  
  
Brooke slowly washed out Hope's barely touched mug of tea and set it to dry in the fancy, top of the line dishwasher. The house was empty for the afternoon and she had nowhere pressing to be so she had a lot of time to think. And she thought about her daughter, Hope, of course - thought about what Hope was going through. Her heart was breaking for her youngest daughter. She had seen the pain in Hope's eyes. She had witnessed many of the tears Hope had cried. It wasn't fair; it just wasn't fair at all. Hope was a good person. Why was all of this happening to her? When did Hope get a fair shake?  
  
The phone on the wall rang, splitting the silence of the kitchen. Brooke sighed and towel-dried her hands before moving to answer it. She lifted it to her ear. She heard the sound of quiet sniffles on the other end of the line. "Hello?" She said, alarm clutching at her chest. "Who - what-?"  
  
"Mom, it's me," a familiar voice met her ears.  
  
"Bridget, honey!" Brooke gasped. "What's wrong?" Instinctively, Brooke leaned against the counter, bracing herself for bad news.  
  
"Mom... Something bad ... Something tragic has happened," Bridget answered. More sniffles. "I'm - I had to call. You had to know."  
  
"What happened? Is it Logan? Is my grandson alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes, he's fine," Bridget said. "It's not Logan... Mom... I don't know how to say this."  
  
"Try, honey, just try," Bridget coaxed her gently.  
  
"Mom, last night a man came into my ER here in New York City ... the victim of a bad drunk driving accident ... It was touch and go for a good while. We thought we had him stabilized though; that he would make it ... But about an hour ago, he took a sudden turn for the worst and... Mom, he died. He's ... he's dead," Bridget cried.  
  
Brooke stiffened. "Bridget ... Who... Do - do I know this man?"  
  
"Yes, Mom, very well. We all do." Bridget sighed softly. "It was Deacon... Hope's father... He's gone, Mom. Deacon's dead."


End file.
